


Yellow

by Draycevixen



Series: Flashslash -- The Professionals [6]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie bides his time.</p><p>Written for Flashslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow

.

 _Red light._ I can see him vibrating with the effort of not taking me to pieces with his bare hands and I know that one more word from me will push him over the edge. He thinks I’m all bump and go but as the minutes stretch out I weigh the situation, trying to decide if he really needs this, whether to push him into the stress relief of trying to kick my arse. If I get it wrong, the guilt will only shred him further.

I’m so far gone with wanting him that I’m almost tempted to push him just to feel his hands on me. How fucking stupid is that? Hardly a surprise though as I’m permanently blue balled around him, so the blood’s not exactly making it to my brain.

Every day I promise myself that today will be the day I’ll kiss him, the day I’ll run my hands down over that ridiculously perfect arse and fuck the consequences. Instead I watch for some sort of green light from those green eyes, too yellow to risk everything without a clear signal of interest from him.

 

.


End file.
